CROSS-REFERENCES TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
This invention is related and complementary to the invention of my co-pending application, Ser. No. 08/505,845, filed 1995 Jul. 24.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic window coverings, specifically to a dual-mode automatic window covering which is responsive to the presence of artificial illumination.
2. Discussion of Prior Art